


Reminiscence

by oyashiro (meakashi)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakashi/pseuds/oyashiro
Summary: Kirigiri and Kaede reflect on their time spent after a year of being together.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Kirigiri Kyoko
Kudos: 11





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Kirimatsu is a pairing that I only recently thought of and it makes me so happy I had to write them smth

Kirigiri was home late again after a stressful case. She’d been up at night thinking about it, and working overtime for the past week. She looked completely drained. “Akamatsu, I’m home,” she said, searching for the pianist. She felt especially bad for being home late today, since it was her one year anniversary with her girlfriend. She had bought engagement rings and planned to propose tonight, but time seemed to slip away.

She knew Kaede was home, because she was just texting her before the drive home. Before she spotted her, she heard soft piano music in the major key, and a sweet voice singing along gently. She followed the sound of her girlfriends singing to the living room. “Welcome home, love!” On the end table was a display tray of freshly baked cupcakes. They were skillfully decorated in purple hearts and music notes. The fireplace was lit, and the sweet aroma of cherry smelling candles filled the room.

Kirigiri blushed. “I knew you’d remember… you set up so much for me. I’m so sorry I was home late, I had business to take care of.”

Kaede took a seat beside her on the couch, wrapping her arm around the detective and resting her head on her shoulder. “That’s alright, now it’s all about us. We don’t even have to do anything fancy, I’m just happy to be here by your side, just as we’ve been for so long… you’ve come so far during our time together. I’m so proud of you.” She handed her girlfriend a piece of her cupcake. 

Kirigiri tried it. It was delicious, just as she expected it to be. Kaede was a girl of many talents, despite the piano being her specialty. She sighed. “I know I’m still not good with expressing my feelings but… you really do mean the world to me. With our time together, I’ve come to know love, I’ve learned to trust again, and you’ve given me courage and strength to handle anything. Even if I’m not always home or available, you always make time for me, and I appreciate it so much… remember when we first met?”

Kaede chuckled. “Yeah! It amazes me we got this far.. gosh, and I’m so glad we did! Remember our first date!”

Now Kyouko was flustered. “Yeah, you took me to a concert.. I had such a good time, but I couldn’t express how much fun I was having for the life of me… then you fell asleep on my shoulder,”she recalled. “Gosh… I’ve grown as a person since I’ve met you, if that makes sense? You bring out the best in me, and I want to do my best for you!”

Kaede beamed, squeezing Kyouko’s hand. “I feel the same way. Together, we’re unstoppable!” She kissed Kyouko's forehead. “I hope we can continue to make more happy memories together…”

_ Now was a perfect chance! _

Kyouko hesitated. Yes, she was absolutely in love. However, it’s only been a year… what if it was too early? Would kaede be startled? What would Kaede do if she were in this situation?

She would go for it.

“Actually.. I would love too, not just now, but for the rest of my life,” Kyouko said, looking into the blonde’s eyes. Kaede’s eyes widened. 

“Kyouko, are you…?”

“Kaede Akamatsu! I would be honored… to be your wife!”

Kaede paused, and Kirigiri felt a wave of dread wash over her. Before she could process the nervousness, Kaede was holding her closer, kissing her with everything she had. She pulled away, and exclaimed, “Of course, god, I’d love to!” 

Kirigiri slipped the ring on her finger. “Here’s to more memories,” she said. “Im truly grateful to spend the rest of my days by your side.”


End file.
